Talk:ANC Program Teaser/@comment-173.52.85.159-20190125001044/@comment-173.52.97.73-20190322111106
Philippine TV & Radio Schedules "It's all about the schedule of the Philippine radio & TV ABOUT Old DZMM 630 KHZ PROG SKED (2000-2001) Posted by phtvradiosked on December 21, 2010 Posted in: Uncategorized. 1 Comment Old DZMM 630 KHZ PROG SKED (2000-2001) Weekdays 4 am – Gising Pilipinas (with Jay Sonza LaborCase and Cecille Lardizabal (LIVE)4:15am Gising Pilipinas Full Potiential Trailer Music Network Music Ensemble Craig Palmer - Pinnacles - Music from NFL Films.2:32 Craig Palmer - Liberty - Momentum - Music From NFL Films TV Patrol Theme Music (2001-2003) 5:am Solarcity Jay Sonza LaborCase and Cecille Lardizabal (LIVE)5:15am Solarcity 6 am – Kabayan (with Noli de Castro) 8 am – Tambalang Failon at Sanchez (with Ted Failon and Korina Sanchez) 10 am – Todo Arangkada (with Neil Ocampo) 11:30 am – Tanging Yaman (Drama) 12 nn – DZMM Balita (with Angelo Palmones) 12:30 pm – PAKSA (with Tina Monzon-Palma) 1:30 pm – Aksyon Ngayon (with Ted Failon) 3 pm – Careful, Careful (with Inday Badiday) 4 pm – DZMM Network News (with Angelo Palmones and Frankie Evangelista) 4:30 pm – Pasada Sais Trenta (with Alfredo Lim and Kaye Dacer) 6 pm – Relos Reports (with Gel Santos-Relos) 7 pm – Dear Ate Gel (with Gel Santos-Relos) 8 pm – Knowledge Power (with Ernie Baron) 9 pm – It’s Showtime with Billy Balbastro 10 pm – Lovelines (with Joey Galvez) 12 mn – DZMM Balita (with Jon Ibanez and Willy Perez) 12:30 am – Dr. Love (with Bro. Jun Banaag, O.P.) 2 am to 4 am – Pag-Ibig, Buhay, atbp. (with NOrma Marco) Saturday 4 am – Gising Pilipinas Weekend (with Jay Sonza LaborCase and Cecille Lardizabal (LIVE)4:15am - Gising Pilipinas Weekend Full Potiential Trailer Music Network Music Ensemble Craig Palmer - Pinnacles - Music from NFL Films.2:32 Craig Palmer - Liberty - Momentum - Music From NFL Films TV Patrol Theme Music (2001-2003) 6 am – S.A.B.A.D.O. (with Angelo Palmones and Frankie Evangelista) 8:30 am – Jeep ni Erap (with Joseph Estrada and Orly Mercado) 10 am – Calvento Files sa DZMM (with Tony Calvento) 11 am – Pulis Pulis (with Angelo Palmones) 11:30 am – DZMM Balita (with Angelo Palmones) 12:30 pm – Anggulo ng mga Report (with Carmelita Valdez, Rowena Orejana and David Oro) 2 pm – Pulis Pulis (with Angelo Palmones) 4 pm – DZMM Network News (with Willy Perez) 4:30 pm – Barangay Showdown (with Kiko Pangilinan) 5 pm – Batas (with Kiko Pangilinan) 5:30 pm – Bal Domingo Files 7:30 pm – Punto Por Punto (with Dr. Dick Manubay & Bal Domingo) 9 pm – Knowledge Power (with Ernie Baron) 10 pm – Dear Kuya Cesar (with Kuya Cesar Nucum) 12 mn – DZMM Balita (with Jon Ibanez and Willy Perez) 12:30 am – Pag-Ibig, Buhay, atbp. (with NOrma Marco) 2 am to 4 am – Dr. Love (with Bro. Jun Banaag, O.P.) Sunday 4 am – Gising Pilipinas Weekend (with Jay Sonza LaborCase and Cecille Lardizabal (LIVE)4:15am - Gising Pilipinas Weekend Full Potiential Trailer Music Network Music Ensemble Craig Palmer - Pinnacles - Music from NFL Films.2:32 Craig Palmer - Liberty - Momentum - Music From NFL Films TV Patrol Theme Music (2001-2003) 6 am – Sunday Network News (with Bal Domingo) 8 am – Matinding Martin D 9 am – Kamusta Mga Bisaya (with Norman Mitchell and Bernadette Surban and Flora Gasser) 11 am – Awit Tawnaan (with Joey Galvez and May Valle-Ceniza) 12 nn – Sa Likod ng mga Awit (with Kuya Cesar Nucum) 2 pm – Pulso ng Bayan (with Jake Maderazo) 3 pm – Bago Yan Ah! (with Angelo Palmones) 5 pm – Pinoy Saykologi (with Jobert Bartolome) 6 pm – Innermind on Radio (with Jimmy Licauco) 7 pm – Exodus (with Roger Arienda) 9 pm – Salitang Buhay (with Fr. Bel San LUis and F.C. Borlongan) 10:30 pm to 12:30 am – Rosary Hour